World 3
World 3-1: モーレイ海 The Moray Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 310 | code = モーレイ海哨戒 (Moray Sea Patrol) | text = 北方海域に艦隊を進出させ、モーレイ海を哨戒せよ！ Advance into Northern waters and patrol the Moray Sea! }} Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-2: キス島沖 | The Kis Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 320 | code = キス島撤退作戦 (Kis Island Withdrawal Tactics) | text = 駆逐艦のみの高速艦隊で、敵艦隊に包囲された北方海域キス島に突入！ 島の守備隊を無事収容せよ！ With a high-speed fleet of only Destroyers, rush the enemy-infested waters around Kis Island and assist the garrison there! }} Stage Guide *In order to get to Boss Node H, you will need to use a fleet of destroyers (i.e. 6 DDs). Having any other type of ship inside your fleet will direct you to Node A. **There is still a low chance of getting to node A even with an all-destroyer fleet. ** Other than the start, branching is random **All destroyers should be remodeled, equipped with double attack setup (cut-in for ships with high luck) and have their stats maxed (with the exception of AA). **Equip「Emergency Repair」(応急修理要員) if you don't feel confident. **Use Line ahead in boss node. *3-2-A is a great place to level up using the following fleet composition: **'Flagship:' whatever ship you want to level up. **'If you have a submarine:' 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) SSx1」. Enemies will prioritize attacking your submarine since all of them can attack submarines. You will therefore incur minimum cost to resources, time (Submarines are cheap and quick to repair) and risk while gaining 576 EXP per battle for flagship, 768 EXP for MVP, or 1152 EXP for flagship MVP. **'If you do not have a submarine:' 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) BBx1」. CV will take out 4-5 ships while BB takes out the remaining ships. With that composition, you can level 2 DD at the same time. Not as resource efficient as the first one, but reasonable if you do not have a submarine that can evade well. **Having the CV/CVLx2 equiped with at least 1 fighter plane each and going on to 3-2-C with double line formation can help get rid of problems like having to change the ships every few times because of low morale and can also lead to additional EXP per sortie. '''However, this is risky and may result in a few buckets having to be used. '''Visit the Leveling Guide for more details on recommended formations to use. **You are encouraged to try various compositions depending on your situation, as long as you can destroy all enemy ships before the torpedo phase - an enemy ship that is not moderately damaged will fire torpedo on your non-submarine ship. Adding a BB/BBV for the second shelling phase is an option. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-3: アルフォンシーノ方面 The Alfonsinoes | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 330 | code = アルフォンシーノ方面進出 (The Advance for Alfonsinoes) | text = 空母2隻以上を擁する空母機動部隊を持って北方海域へ進出。 敵情の強行偵察を敢行せよ！ Form an Aviation fleet with at least two Carriers and search the Northern Sea for the enemy positions! }} Stage Guide * Fleet composition requires 2 or more CV/CVL to make it to the boss node. Other compositions will always take you to node B. * One of the best way to farm furniture coins (node J gives medium box, node K gives large box) Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-4: 北方海域全域 Throughout the Northern Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 350 | code = 北方海域艦隊決戦 (Northern Sea Fleet Decisive Battle) | text = 北方海域奥地に敵艦隊の大規模泊地を発見！我が艦隊の総力を 挙げてこれを撃滅せよ！ A major enemy anchorage has been discovered deep in the northern sea. Sail out in an all-out attack to destroy it! }} Stage Guide *There are no branching rules for this map. All paths are chosen randomly. *Bearing a 9 star difficulty compared to 4-4's 8 stars, it is one of the hardest maps to clear. Almost every node past the first nodes contain Flagship BBs and/or Elite BBs. The boss node however has a small chance of using a fleet without BBs at all. *4BBs and 2CVs is recommended. *Clearing this map with only submarines is possible but requires incredible luck as there are golden CLs equipped with both sonar and depth charges that will hit your subs hard even with turbines equipped.Recommended to use remodelled SS. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-5 【Extra Operation】 北方AL海域 Aleutian Islands Campaign | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 400 | code = 北方海域戦闘哨戒 (Northern Water Combat Patrols) | text =北方海域に敵増援の動きがある。中規模の水上打撃部隊を派遣し、敵増援を捕捉、これを撃破せよ！ There is a movement of enemy reinforcements to the northern sea. Dispatch a medium size fleet, intercept the enemy reinforcements and destroy it! }} Stage Guide * LoS requirement from lv90 to 99 is 28 Effective LoS for G->K (radar LoS+ 2* (Recon Plane LoS) + √(total LoS) ≥ 28). There is still a lower LoS requirement for lower HQ levels. * One of the more efficient ways in which you can level DDs in an Extra Operation, boasting 600 exp for the flagship position and 400 for the other ships with just a B rank. Take note that enemy patterns have a good chance to deal heavy damage to DDs in the closing torpedo phase even with maximum firepower and armor. * The central route (A-E-F-K or B-E-F-K) is not recommended as there is an enemy submarine on E node which diverts attack from DD & CL while stronger enemy ships will deal heavy damage instantly. * Some recommended fleet compositions: ** North Route (A-C-F-K): *** 1 BB(V) + 1 CA(V) + 2 CLT + 2 CV *** 3 CA(V) + 3 CV *** 3 BB(V) + 3 SS(V) *** 1 CVL + 3 CA(V) + 2 BB (Quest B32) *** 1 CVL + 1 CA(V) + 2 BB + 2 CLT (Quest B32) *** 1 CV + 3 CA(V) + 2 BB **** The heaviest possible fleet for those having trouble with the final kill. ** South Route (B-G-K): *** 1 CL + 5 DD **** Regarded as the 'standard' composition, this is the strongest possible composition that is guaranteed to reach the boss via B-G-K, assuming LoS requirements are met. It is recommended to try the south route with this composition first. **** Sparkling is recommended for lower level DDs as you are unlikely to kill or disable all enemies in preboss nodes, which can lead to closing torpedoes critically damaging the low-armored DDs if not evaded. **** Destroyers should all be in Kai or Kai-ni form and mount 2 of each of your best light guns for night Double Attack, with the third slot being either a Enhanced Steam Boiler or light radars such as the Type 22 Surface RADAR for LOS. The single Light Cruiser should mount dual medium guns for night Double Attack as well as a Type 98 Recon Seaplane (Night Scout) seaplane to maximise night battle accuracy while still contributing to LOS, or Searchlight in flagship position to draw enemy fire away from the ships that have yet to fire in Night Battle. *** 1 CAV + 1 CL + 4 DD **** Guarantees air supremacy at the first and boss nodes as long as the CAV is equipped with a seaplane bomber, vastly improving accuracy and survivability. **** Increased survivability and firepower over other set ups **** There is a risk of getting sent off-course to nodes A or E at the start. Players may opt to refresh the game if sent to these nodes. *** 1 AV + 1 CL + 4 DD **** Another alternative, this also sacrifices guaranteed routing, but in exchange for a a pre-emptive torpedo strike, and possibility of Air Parity at G node on the final clearance. **** There is a risk of getting sent off-course to nodes A or E. Players may opt to refresh the game if sent to these nodes. Nodes and Enemy Encounters - "F" means "Final". You will always encounter this pattern when the boss gauge is 1/4 or if you've already completed this map. - Although there is no visual difference, players at HQ 84 and below will face a weaker version of the Northern Princess at node F. Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List